


Back To Earth

by SaintJudith



Series: Earth 437125 [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Lobo (Comics)
Genre: Dolphins, Gen, Meet the Family, Meeting Child for the First Time, Returning Home, Reunions, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vuldarian Guy Gardner, and Kat Guy's cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Guy returns to Earth for the first time since his daughter was born.





	Back To Earth

It was her turn to watch her and Gloria had taken Lumita to the aquarium. They had had fun going through all the exhibits. Stopping through the greenhouse and even getting some candy from one of the other stores in the inner harbor. It had been a fun adventure filled day for the seven year old. Lumita gleefully played with the dolphin stuffed animal Gloria had gotten her on the bus ride home. She had the dolphin move up and down like it was swimming through the air as they walked the last block to Gloria's house. Gloria smiled watching her niece play, holding her other hand to keep her from running into the street. The street was a bit busier here than the ones in the quiet icy town her mothers lived in for most of the year.

Gloria was fixing Lumita a snack when Tora and Beatriz arrived. They'd been out on their weekly date. And judging by the mood they were in it had been a good one.

"Did y'all want something to eat? I was just fixing up some cream cheese and jelly tortilla wraps for Lumi," Gloria asked. She was always the gracious hostess.

"We're ok," Tora smiled. "We found the nicest gelato place over in Little Italy. Come to think of it we probably could've met you there."

"Well, we'll all just have to go together next time," Beatriz said. "Where is our little ball of sunshine anyways?"

"Oh you know, in her room. She had to introduce her new stuffed animal to all the ones she brought over with her," Gloria pointed down the hall where her own childhood bedroom had been.

Beatriz grabbed the plate of food from Gloria. "I'll go check on her."

Tora smiled fondly, watching her wife leave.

Gloria opened the fridge. "Did you want anything to drink? I've got some juice and soda if you don't want a beer."

"Ooo! I'll take some apple juice if you have it," Tora replied.

"Yeah sure." Gloria got out a glass.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but when I first moved out of my village I was always having to water down drinks. Everything tasted too sweet," Tora laughed remembering.

"Do you want it watered down now?" Gloria asked, halting her pouring.

"No, it's fine. I've gotten used to it. It used to drive Bea crazy though. She'd see me do it in the Global Guardians' kitchen and just shake her head." Tora paused. "I would get so embarrassed back then. It makes me laugh now."

Gloria handed her her drink. "Thanks. Sorry, this is probably uninteresting. You're just easy to remember the past around." Tora absentmindedly moved to push hair behind her ear even though it was all pulled back.

"Don't worry about it. I seem to get that a lot," Gloria said, pausing before pulling out a grape soda for herself.

Beatriz walked back into the room. "Well, our little Lumita is totally enraptured in her own tale of betrayal and drama among her toys," Beatriz said sighing.

Tora laughed. "Mother would say the same thing about me at this age. She claimed that I got to see the stage shows too young."

"She should be glad you weren't following the tales of Rachel, Chandler, Joey, Monica, and Phoebe during middle school," Beatriz said kissing her wife on the cheek.

"What about Ross?" Gloria smirked.

Beatriz glared at Gloria. "We do not speak of that evil man."

* * *

 

The three of them chatted in the living room while sipping their drinks. Beatriz had gone for a cranberry juice when asked. They had gone through a few topics.

How were Gloria's students doing this year?

"They've been good. There's always a few whose school work is being affected by outside forces. I just wish I could do something."

How Beatriz was dealing with retireing from active superhero duty?

"I could only handle so much retirement, you know? The problem was I've only done secret agent work, superheroing, and some amateur modeling. I didn't feel right about going into the field now that we've got Lumita. Luckily, Batman and his clan are always trying to make sure everyone has proper training. Makes it easier for us ex-heroes to make a living."

And if they were having any luck finding an apartment state-side.

"Well, Beatriz and I have looked at a few places, but honestly we're not even sure which state we'd settle in let alone which city. It's hard when you know so many people from all over. Everyone has their own suggestions."

"I can't walk from one training room to the cafeteria without being stopped and told why Central City is better than Metropolis, or why New York is awful and Opal City is the best. It's a nightmare. We should've never told anyone we were moving."

They were just starting to talk about where the village stood on increasing imports when the doorbell rang. Gloria put down her soda, surprised and a little worried. Her friends didn't usually stop by when they knew she was having a day with her niece. She stood up.

"I'll get it." And with that she walked to the front door, Kat walking quickly besides her, jingling underfoot.

She checked through the peep hole to see who it was. She couldn't believe it. She fumbled trying to unlock the door as fast as she could, pulling it open.

"Guy!" she nearly shouted. She swung her arms around his neck pulling him in for a big hug.

"Hey, sis. Good to see you too." Guy choked out, Gloria's arms doing their best to cut off his breathing.

Gloria pushed him off and began speaking in rapid fire. "Why didn't you call first? You're finally back. It's been ages since I last heard from you. Have you gained some weight? Did you know there were whole months we all thought you were dead? Do you know how awful that was?" She punctuated a few by hitting Guy on the shoulder. It was then she noticed the palest man she'd ever seen trying to pick up an escaping Kat.

"Guy. Who's this?" she asked posturing herself against the door frame, giving the newcomer a once over. He was definitely an alien or wearing some really good makeup. Maybe both.

"Oh, yeah. This is Lobo. We, uh, teamed up a couple times when I was doing some undercover stuff for the corps. He came along saying I owe him a beer," Guy said gesturing at the leather clad alien.

"Ha. 'Teaming up' is that what earthers are calling it these days?" Lobo chuckled following Kat, who had managed to slip through his hands and back into the house.

"Guy~," Gloria said knowingly, "is that your biker boyfriend from outer space?"

Before Guy could answer another voice called out. "Is that Guy?"

Gloria stepped out of the way so Guy could make his way to the living room.

"Tora?" he said hesitantly, stepping into the room.

"Oh, Guy!" Tora got up and ran over to him. Locking him in a big embrace.

Guy glanced at Beatriz, who gave a nod of approval, before returning the hug.

"Wow, Guy," Beatriz said smirking from the couch. "Looks like you might've actually grown up a little in space."

"He also got a boyfriend, who's around here somewhere," Gloria said returning to her soda.

"Glor, he's not really a boyfriend. He's just Lobo."

Tora pulled away, panic on her face. "Lobo?" She exchanged a panicked look with Beatriz before running down the hall.

"What's going on?" Guy laughed nervously.

"Lumita is here," Beatriz hissed before following Tora.

"Oh!" Guy perked up. "Oh fuck," he said realizing. Guy ran after them down the hall remembering Lobo's reaction to his own grown children was no hesitation in killing them when they attacked him. Guy hoped his reaction to other children was different.

Guy stopped behind Beatriz, who was standing in the doorway with Tora and watching. Inside Lumita's room, Lobo was crouched across from her; Lumita's stuffed animals were piled between them.

"So Shelly is new in town and everyone loves her," Lumita said holding up her dolphin. "But Helga was everyone's friend first." She pointed at an iridescent dog with huge plastic glittery eyes. "And now she's jealous that Shelly is the most popular. Which means its time for revenge!"

Lobo nodded following along. "But Shelly's no pushover. No dolphin is. They're tough."

"Right!" Lumita beamed. "She's got her own plan!"

There was a collective sigh of relief as the three of them saw this scene unfold.

"Lumita, honey," Tora called to her. "There is someone else here I want you to meet."

Lumita slowly got up, still holding onto the dolphin now known as Shelly. As she walked across the room, Kat made a move for the snacks that had been forgotten on the floor. Lobo intercepted and started to play with Kat again, ignoring the gestures Beatriz made letting him know she was watching him.

Tora picked up Lumita and gave her a little boop on the nose. She responded by having Shelly give her mother kisses. "Lumita, you know how Gloria is your aunt."

"Yeah. You said she's my dad's sister so that makes her my aunt," Lumita replied, continuing to poke Tora with the dolphin.

"Well," Tora said, setting Lumita down so that she was facing Guy, "this is Guy, Gloria's brother, your dad."

Lumita paused, noticing Guy for the first time. She stared at him.

"Hi, Lumita." Guy gave a small wave. His voice was gentle and cautious. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time now."

"You look different than in the photos I have of you." A sense of recognition came over her face.

Guy let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm probably quite a bit younger in some of those. I haven't been on earth since before you were born."

Lumita eyes widened. "That's a long time." She paused, thinking. "Are you going to stay here now?"

"That's the plan. I have a present for you." He took off the small backpack he was wearing. He reached in and pulled out some wooden figures. "I made these while I was with my friends the Blue Lanterns. They're, um, little animal figures." Guy placed them on the floor in front of Lumita one by one. "There's a squirrel, a dog, a cat, an elephant, a gorilla, and a dolphin. Though I see you already have one of those."

Lumita beamed holding the dolphin in front of Guy's face. "Aunt Gloria got it for me today when we went to the aquarium!"

"Wow!" Guy said smiling. "That's very nice of her." He paused for a second. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

* * *

 

Beatriz, Tora, and Gloria watched from the kitchen, drinks in hand, as Lumita and Guy sat in the living room. Lumita was animatedly telling Guy all about her day with Aunt Gloria, the figures strewn across the table.

Beatriz spoke first. "So, he's finally back."

"Yeah." Gloria smiled, looking at her brother. "I guess I won't be having a fuzzy friend anymore."

They were silent, watching.

"He's different again," Tora said, with a touch of sadness.

"He didn't call first so that didn't change," Beatriz joked.

"Lumita seems to like him." Gloria watched as Lumita laughed at something Guy said.

Tora brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Thank the gods for that. I was so worried they wouldn't be able to connect. It's been buzzing in the back of my mind since John said Guy was recovering with the Blue Lanterns."

Beatriz wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, tootles," she said gently rubbing Tora's arm.

They continued watching as Lumita started to describe the touch tank. They took sips of their drinks as they let Guy have this first peaceful moment with his daughter. The three of them turned as the momentarily forgotten Lobo entered the room.

Guy and Lumita looked up as Lobo spoke. "Hey, Guy. I'm gonna leave. We can get that drink another time."

"Oh. Ok." There was a second of disappointment on Guy's face. "Call me when you want to make some plans?"

"Yeah. I'm taking the bike. See you later." Lobo turned to the three women and Lumita, "Ladies. Little miss."

There was silence after the door shut behind Lobo. Guy kept his focus on the shut door, longing in his gaze.

Beatriz and Tora exchanged a look of shock. "Little miss?" Beatriz mouthed, struggling to fit this phrase into Lobo's previous behaviors.

"He's funny," Lumita said breaking the silence. "I liked him."

Guy smiled. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Lumita Gardner is a canon character from the second Guy Gardner Warrior annual: Guy Gardner Forever. Her mom is never shown but I'm allowed to guess.


End file.
